Kidnapped by Big Time Rush
by musicismylife247
Summary: When two girls get hit by a car driven by BTR, the guys kidnap them fearing their reputations will plummet. They give them make overs, and new names. What they didn't expect was to fall in love. Rated T for language. BTR/OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with remodeling my room and helping my sister do hers. I am sorry I never told you about the long wait, but I will be sure to tell you if I won't be updating for a long period of time. Thank you for reading!  
>If you are reading this, PLEASE review to let me know that you are reading this, it would make my day if I checked my email and there were an inbox full of reviews! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own Big Time Rush. :(**

**Ivanna's P.O.V.**

God dammit freaking Sophia and Rose (Kimberly, l used your middle name for your part in here, I hope you don' mind!) are taking forever in this stupid store. I hate being at the mall in Hollister. Well I don't hate the mall but I prefer being in Hot Topic or Zumiez.

"CAN YOU GUYS HURRY THE HELL UP?"

Once I said that I saw Cassandra's face and she looked pissed off and annoyed. I was annoyed to but juts for being in this place.

"Calm the hell down we've only been in here for thirty god damm minutes!"

"Feels like forever in this piece of crap."

I waited for her to reply but she just turned straight back to the clothes. Instead I heard Priscy say something.

"Just calm down Ivanna, we're almost down."

Liar. I knew she was lying they always take at least two hours in Hollister. Sometimes they don't even buy anything. They just look around. I waited for like five more minutes...I CAN"T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

"THAT'S IT I"M LEAVING!"

I ran as fast as I could to the exit screaming FREEDOM. Once I got out of that place I knew where I was going...All of a sudden I heard my cousin Gemma shouting.

"WAIT UP IM COMING WITH YOU...PEACE OUT SUKKAS!"

Freaking Miry. She's so weird and awesome at the same time. She's awesome. She caught up with me and we both started heading to our favorite place.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

Oh my god they get on my nerves so much.

"They are so f*cking embarrassing...DAMM THEM FOR BEING RELATED TO ME!"

"You know you care about them."

Dammit I forgot Sophia was here. She knows me so much.

She had a confused face on. Then I whispered, "No one can know that."

We looked around the store and started cracking up. After a while I turned back to the clothes rack.

"Sophia, maybe we should go with them. We'll get in a lot of trouble if they show up without us."

"True, true, but they won't go home."

"How do you know?"

"Well one: they'll get in just as much trouble for leaving us. Two: this mall is who knows how many miles away from our house. Three :I have the car keys, and four: they won't go walking home. You and I both know that even Gemma wouldn't she hates walking to far off places, and Ivanna we ALL no she won't."

"I guess your right. Besides I know where their probably of to."

I turned to face her and we both said, "Hot Topic."

Gemma**'s P.O.V.**

Once we got there I heard Ivanna scream.

"SANCTUARY!"

I just started laughing. She is so immature and a weirdo.

"So little cuz what are you going to buy?"

I cleared my throat, "Who you calling little short stuff?"

She was glaring at me. Haha I won.

"Anyhow, seriously what are you going to get? I was going to get a new Gir shirt, but I have these already."

"Umm I was going to get new gloves cuz I already have read and black, blue and black, purple and black, orange, and black, green and bla..."

"OKAY I GET IT YOU HAVE ALOT OF GLOVE...OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT?"

Then out of no where she picked up a pillow and smacked my face.

"GIR PILLOWS!"

I picked up a pillow and started hitting her back. After a few minutes it was an all out pillow fight. Things were flying EVERYWHERE. I heard a crash but I just ignore it. Almost everyone started leaving and the employees started trying to stop us. They couldn't of course because no one can stop our pillow fights. Then I heard it and alarm went off. We both stopped and saw it. The entire store was destroyed. I turned to look at Diana. It's like we were thinking the same thing.

"CRAP!"

Just then a big security guard came in the store. He tried to grab us but we were to fast for him. We both ran for the door, with the guard right behind us then we saw Cassie and Priscy coming.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

We started walking towards Hot Topic when we saw Diana and Miry running from a guard. I turned to look at Sophia, she was getting pissed.

"WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU GUYS DO!"

I didn't think they would hear her but answered back.

"CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW SEE YOU GUYS LATER?"

"YEA WE'RE KIND OF BUSY RIGHT NOW MEET YOU GUYS AT THE CAR BYE!"

Wow. We are all dead now.

"OH MY F*KING GOD. WE'RE ALL DEAD. WE JUST FINISHED GETTING UNGROUNDED AFTER A GOD DAM MONTH!" Sophia screeched.

"Calm down." I told her

"I CAN'T WE JUST GOT OF GROUNDING ROSE! DON'T YOU GET IT. I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO BEING IN THE HOUSE FOR A LONG A$$ TIME I'M TIRED OF THIS SH!T!"

She was right...I guess. I hated being grounded but sometimes I was in on it so I couldn't care much. Once she calmed down...a little bit we walked into Hot Topic. That place was a mess. Everything was on the ground. There were alot of things broken. I looked at Cassie and her hands were in her face. She was getting mad again.

"Oh my god...I KNEW I SHOULD OF CAME WITH THEM. THIS LOOKS LIKE SO MUCH FUN!"

I picked up a pillow and whacked Sophia's face...bad idea. She took the pillow from me.

"CALM THE F*CK DOWN! THEIR GOING TO THINK THAT WE DID THIS SH!T!"

Just then as if on cue two big guards came in.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"You two are in BIG trouble."

They grabbed us and handcuffed us to our backs.

"YOU SEE I TOLD YOU!"

She started kicking me. So I started kicking back.

"THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!...OKAY MAYBE IT WAS BUT STILL!"

The two guards pulled us apart. We just stayed looking at each other and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

We looked at each other and screamed, "YOUR FACE!"

"THAT'S IT YOU TWO ARE STAYING IN MALL JAIL UNTIL YOUR PARENTS COME FOR YOU!"

We both stopped laughing.

"WAIT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Oh yea, then who did?"

I looked at Sophia.

"We don't know. This place was like this when we got here."

"Yeah right, we'll just see about that...NOW MOVE!"

The guards started pushing. He was lucky I didn't try something. Yea we were lying but we aren't snitchers. Especially if our family are the ones who did it.

**Ivanna's P.O.V.**

Dammit this guy is still chasing after us.

"STOP!"

"NEVER!"

"YEA YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH US FAT A$$!"

I know what you're thinking but that wasn't me. I'm the type of girl to curse. I use to when I was smaller...But every time I did I would get a slap to the face.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL ME?"

"FAT!"

"A$$!"

"WATCH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!"

"EWWWW YOU"RE GOING TO TOUCH US...RAPE!"

We kept running around the parking lot but he wouldn't stop. Iwas going to have to stop soon. Then I saw it a darkhidden alleway. I signaled Miry about it and she understood. WE made a dash twoards it and stayed hidde. The guard was looking for us but after a while he stopped and went back into the mall. I was gasping trying to get air.

"T-t-tha-a-at wa-a-a-s-s too c-l-l-os-s-se."

"Seriously, right."

I looked at her in bewilderment.

"What?"

"W-w-wh-h-hy a-a-aren't-t y-y-you ti-i-i-ired?"

"Well I was in the track team since I can remember. And besides I also exercise."

"Hey," I finally caught my breath, "I do exercise just not alot because I only like doing important things."

"Oh I see so watching Invader Zim ALL day long is important?"

"Precisley."

"I guess we should head back."

"Yeah..I guess."

Somehow we ended up on the other side of the street. But no juts any street the busiest street. We started crossing and we were doing great. We just needed a little bit more and we would be on the other side. Just then I heard a loud honk, felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and then...black out.


	2. Finding Out What's Going On Here!

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Big Time Rush, nor the OC's.:(**

**Ivanna's P.O.V.**

I don't remember much of last night. All I can recall is hearing someone honking. I know I was with Gemma but now I don't know where she is. I'm positive I know what happened...but I don't want to open my eyes to find out. Then after a while I heard someone talking

"It's my entire fault"

"No it's not James. This would have never happened if they weren't playing around in the streets."

I felt a sudden anger towards whoever just said that. I know we did go out into the streets but it wouldn't have happened if that retarded security didn't go chasing after us. So this is HIS entire fault not OURS.

"Yea dude. I mean they came out of nowhere. None of us would have predicted that."

Great someone else blames us.

"Besides Dr. Herbert said they would be fine."

Ummm I wonder who these four dudes were. The name James sounds familiar. And im pretty sure I've heard all their voices before.

"Alrighty boys. Either wait out in the waiting room or go home. These girls need their medicine.

Damm now either I gets up and see who almost killed us or never know who they are. I opened my I eyes. All I could make out was walls, really bright lights, and five figures. But I couldn't make out their faces. Everything was just so blurry.

"Wait, OWWW" I tried to call out while sitting up. I'm not sure whether they heard me or not but they all saw me trying to sit up.

"Oh no you don't young lady. You lay back down and get you're rest."

She helped me try to lie back down. Usually I'm not the type of person to listen to anyone but I didn't complain my stomach was in so much pain just from trying to sit up.

"Okay now. I guess you boys can stay and try to explain what happened while I go get Dr. Costanzo."

Once she left I tried making out their faces but it was just too blurry.

"Ummm...let's see where do I start?"

"Well you can start by telling me who you are."

Another one spoke, "Don't you want to know where you are?"

"I already figured that part by the nurse, bright lights, and serious pain."

The one with the brownish hair I think started again.

"Well my names James. This one right next to me is Kendall. And the two guys playing doctor over there are Carlos and Logan."

"Okay James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan hi...I guess? Now I'm also guessing that you guys are the ones who got me in here right?"

James spoke, "Actually it was just me. You see we were heading out of the mall parking lot. Once we got into the actual street. Out of nowhere you and the other girl popped up. The next thing I knew I started freaking out Kendall was trying to calm me down, Carlos checked on you guys, and Logan called an ambulance. I went to see you guys and I my heart completely dropped. You both were surrounded in blood and I-I-I."

He started tearing up. I could see it in his eyes even though he was trying to hide it. Kendall finished for him.

"He thought he killed you guys. He rode with you two all the way to the hospital. He became so happy once he found out you two were still alive."

"Well the thanks for not killing us James." I said in a really cheery voice. But then my face went serious. They all said what simultaneously.

"Where's my cousin?"

"She's in here also she's just on the other side of the room."

"IS SHE FINE? HOW BAD IS SHE HURT!"

Just then the Doctor came in.

"Hello Ivanna. How are we feeling?"

"Ok I guess. I have pain in my stomach. But I don't care about me. How's my cousin? Why isn't she awake yet?"

"Whoa Ivanna take it easy I will explain everything momentarily. Boys would you mind stepping out in the hall way please? I will come talk to you as soon as we are finished here."

I saw them leaving. I'm still trying to figure out who they are. I just can't make out their faces.

"Doc I'm also having some seeing issues. I'm seeing everything blurry."

"Okay well don't you worry that will wear off in a couple days. Now then your injuries were just a few broken ribs which may explain your stomach pains. And you suffered a little head trauma which is causing the blurriness. Your cousin on the other hand has a fractured arm. And she as well had a little head trauma and is also seeing blurry."

"Oh my god...Wait? How do you know she is seeing blurry?"

"She woke up a few hours before you she knows what is going on but she still hasn't seen the boys who helped both of you. She's resting now. If everything checks out you two can leave first thing in the morning."

"Great. Have you told our parents?"

"Yes the boys have contacted them and explained everything. Now then if you'll excuse me."

"Peace Doc."

That's weird my parents would have came here as soon as they heard. My mom always was the worrying type. I've been in here for five minutes and im already bored. I guess I'll start some fun. I picked up a pillow and tossed it at Gemma. Ha she's going to be pissed.

"Hey. Hey Gemma."

**Gemma's P.O.V.**

Oh my god something just hit my face...wait? I hear someone.

"Hey. Hey Gemma."

Damm Ivanna.

"You stupid whore. I'm in pain here and you throw me a god dam pillow!"

There was a silence after that and then, we both just started laughing our asses off.

"Hey Ivanna. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just suffering from head trauma and rib fractures."

"Awe. Lucky. All I'm suffering is head trauma and a broken arm."

I liked being sarcastic with my cousin we were like the best of friends.

"So Ivanna."

"So Gemma."

"Did you see who almost killed us?"

"Well yes and no? I saw them but since I'm seeing all blurry I couldn't make out their faces."

"God Dammit."

"But... I do know their names its James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan."

"HEY! THAT'S THE NAMES OF BIG TIME RUSH!"

"NO WAY...why couldn't it be All Star Weekend."

Damm it that's one of the main things different about us she prefers All Star Weekend and I am in love with Big Time Rush. She likes them too. But she told me if she had to choose who she would meet it would defiantly be All Star Weekend.

"So when we going to get out of this death chamber?"

"Doc said first thing in the morning. And it's already seven thirty."

"Damm i guess we should go to sleep."

"I guess...I bet were going to be twice as grounded for destroying Hot Topic and for running in the streets...again."

You see me and Ivanna are always getting ourselves into trouble. We will destroy stores accidently of course for playing around. We always mess up our rooms. It's not only us though Rose tags along also. She likes messing around. Once in awhile will join in but not too often. And we are always getting in trouble at school. But it's not like we're retards or anything we are the two smartest kids its just we don't listen to the teachers. But a main thing we most defiantly don't or will ever do is drugs. Yeah we get in trouble by our parents but they still love and support us. They never judge us on anything and they always say to just be ourselves.

"KK then night Ivanna."

"Bug Bye Gemma."

Gemma**'s P.O.V**

"Finally. I can't wait to get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

"I know right. Hey you should probably be getting ready."

"Yea I know. Thanks mom." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh shut up...Hey I wonder whose taking us home?"

"I know. What if they don't even know that were here dude."

"That's what I'M thinking...I know our moms would have been down here the second they knew."

She was right both of our moms always worried so much over us. I put that though out of mind. I started getting ready...Well I just started brushing my hair. Ivanna on the other hand started fixing her hair fixing her clothes and applying a LOT of lip gloss.

**Sophia's P.O.V**

Damm

We've been in the stupid jail all freaking night...just to "learn" our lesson.

"I wonder if Diana and are home." Cassie said interrupting my thoughts.

"I know...They probably are. But my mom didn't say anything if they were."

"They probably are."

"Yea...I guess."

I saw our moms walking up to our "cell". It was just four stupid walls made of a fence.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND ROSE!"

Damm. My mom was pissed. But what I'm wondering is why is my aunt here?

"Ummm..."

"ANSWER ME ROSE!"

"I-I don't know. We walked into hot topic and it was destroyed so these dudes blamed it on me and Sophia."

My mom started glaring at me. I looked down hiding my face. I saw Sophia and she was red like literally. Ivanna's mom started talking.

"Wait...Where's Ivanna?"

"...yea... and where's Gemma?"

**Ivanna's P.O.V**

Yay! I can't wait to get out of here. We've been here one night but still I want to leave already.

"Gemma? Are you finished packing?"

"Well DUH! We don't even have anything here."

"SHUT YOUR FACE!"

The Doctor came in as soon as she yelled that. Ha-ha he thinks she's mental.

"Okay girls you guys are fine to leave today. Everything is fine. You both will be able to see in about...one two days at most. You're next check up will be in a month to remove Gemma's cast and to make sure Ivanna's ribs are healed up better. I will give you both a prescription to get pain killers just in case."

"Thanks Doc."

As he started leaving Diana stopped him.

"Wait..."

"Yes do you have anymore questions?"

"Well mostly one...Are our parents picking us up?"

"Ummm...no actually."

"Then how are we supposed to get home in these conditions." I spoke up.

"Well the boys called your parents to check if they could make it. But sadly they are all busy working so they have volunteered to take you both home."

"Wait wait wait. You expect US to get in to a car with four DUDES who don't even know."

"Now Now calm down Ivanna. I trust them so you ave nothing to worry about."

**Ivanna's POV**

Damm it I don't want to get in a car four dudes I can't even see. But whatever if anything happens I'll blame him and he'll be hearing from my dad's lawyer.

"Fine then whatever. When are they coming to pick us up?"

"They'll be here in about ten minutes. In The mean time you two should really get something to eat and once they get here I will check you both out."

EWWWWWW HES GONNA CHECK US OUT! I made a disgusted face.

"Okay young lady I meant out of the hospital."

"Sure." I murmured as he walked out.

"Okay then cuz lest go get us a muffin!"  
>Dam her and her muffins.<p>

We walked to the cafeteria barely making it. Stupid doctor making us walk around in these conditions.

I got some cereal and she got her muffin she's been craving. When we finished the doctor came over and told us the dudes were here.

"Alright then girls if there are any problems or pain that is over whelming you, or you jus need more pain killers just come back and we'll make sure everything is going well."

"Kay bye Doc."

We had to be walked though the car since we couldn't see anything. They had to basically hold our hands until we got to the seat. Once inside I kept twirling my hair. I always did that when I get nervous

"Hey..um are you okay Ivanna?"

"Umm...Yeah..I guess. Do you guys know how to get to our house?"

"Uh...Yea the doctor gave us the address."

"Dude stop just tell them what's going on."

WHAT! DID I HEAR RIGHT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Before I could answer Gemma spoke up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do I tell them you guys?"

"If you want Logan but..."

"JUST TELL US!" I shouted.

"Um...gee...this is awkward...We're not taking you home..."

I was too shocked to say anything. I heard Miry yell.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU"RE NOT TAKING US HOME?"

"I told you to wait Logan."

"Oh shut up Carlos."

"Alright guys calm down this is getting us nowhere."

"Kendall's right we should all calm down until we get home."

What the hell man.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Okay guys! I really appreciate the three reviews that I received, along with a bunch of favorites and story alerts, along with one or two author alerts! THANK YOU~**

**FresianFire**

**DelacyUndead**

**BigTimeFan50**

**There are a few more, but I forgot them. **

**If you want to find out more about the 4 characters, there is some information in the story entitled OC contest on my profile, along with another story that I would love for you guys to read. It is called Just Be Me, and is a Logan/OC story; I really would appreciate it if you read it. And left a review!**

**;)**

**Review to say you liked it, review to say you didn't, but I don't mind constructive criticism. **

**BIG TIME RUSH QUOTE IF THE CHAPTER!**

**Kendall: What have we learned since we came to LA?**

**James: Black is the new black!**

**Logan: if you drink cold milk on a hot day you die!**

**Carlos: Every time you leave your house your toys come to life!**

**Kendall: ...**


	3. Why?

**James P.O.V**

We finally got home. I couldn't take it anymore there was just to much drama in the car. Oh well. We'll just have to lock them in the room we fixed up for a while. At least until they calmed down. Before we got out of the car they both managed to jump out of the car screaming.

"CARLOS LOGAN GO GET THEM!"

They both took off running. While I opened the door to the house and went to make sure the room was ready. When I came back out side Kendall was helping Carlos with Ivanna. And I saw Logan struggling with Gemma. I ran over to help them out.

"Okay everything's ready lets get them inside." I said

Man they were pretty strong.

"Calm down girls." I heard Logan say.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO CALM DOWN WHEN WER'RE BEING KIDNAPPED? HELP!"

"Shh its okay don't worry and stop struggling or you guys are going to gat in even more pain."

They didn't care about the pain they kept screaming.

"Damm come on lets hurry before the neighbor hears."

We rushed them inside and took them to the room that had the locks on the outside. We put them down on their beds quickly and got out of there as fast as possible.

**Gemma's P.O.V**

Those stupid f*ckers. My arm was in so much pain after that.

"Owww my ribs are hurting." I heard Ivanna say.

"I know the feeling my arm is hurting like crazy."

We didn't move much we just stayed on the beds we were placed. Main reason we weren't doing anything but the pain was unbearable.

"Where are the pain killers?" I said almost crying over the pain.

"I-I I don't know. I think the doctor gave it to those stupid bastards...LAST TIME I TRUST A FUDGIN DOCTOR!"

"HEY...YOU STUPID MO'FOS WHERE THE HELL ARE THE PAIN KILLERS!"

One walked in and left them on the bedside tables and left without a word. We took them as fast as we could. The pain was going away...but all of a sudden I got really sleepy...those...stupid...f-f-f...

**Kendall's P.O.V**

Wow so much drama, so little time. I saw Carlos walking out of their room after giving them the pain meds.

"Did we really have to give them sleeping pills?" I heard Logan say.

James answered, "Well if you want some peace and quiet for a little then yea. Besides it's almost ten. They'll be glad to get some sleep after all the drama."

"You want to know what I think is weird though?"

"What Kendall?" Carlos said.

"I'd think that girls would be freaking out if they'd been taken by Big Time Rush."

"Maybe their not fans." Logan said.

Carlos replied," Or maybe they are. Remember what the doctor said. They can't see right. The collision made their eyesight go blurry so they can't see our faces."

"Oh yea huh...By when is it going to wear off?"

"I think the doctor said in one or two more days."

"Oh well I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"For now," said Logan, "We should go to sleep. I don't know about you guys but there's a certain amount of drama I can take in one day."

He walked off to his room like the other guys. Man...I feel like a total jerk for doing this. Maybe some sleep will get it off my mind.

**Ivanna's P.O.V**

I was having the strangest dream. I dreamt that these four dudes kidnapped me and my cousin after we left the hospital. All I can remember is screaming and trying to run away. But...they took us. And that...that stupid doctor who trusted them...who we trusted. Fudge man...and where the hell was our parents; I thought they'd be there...waiting for us...worried sick about us. But...I guess I was wrong. I guess they didn't love us as much as we thought they did.

**Rose's P.O.V**

"What do you mean where are Gemma and Ivanna...We thought they were with you?"

Oh no. This is bad. Ivanna's mom started crying and so was Gemma's. We tried everything but they just wouldn't stop. They're eyes started getting really red and puffy this had to stop.

"AUNTS COME ONE WE CAN"T JUST SIT HERE AND CRY OVER THEM. WE NEED TO START LOOKING FOR THEM NOW! SO GET UP OFF YOUR BUTTS AND LETS START LOOKING!"

I can't believe I just said that...My moms face got red.

"DON'T TALK TO YOU'RE AUNTS LIKE THAT KIMBERLY ROSE MARTINEZ!"

Damm not the full name...

"...you know...Rose's right."

"Yea...wait...I am?"

"Yea..Come on sisters let's get up and look for my nieces, who I love like my daughters."

We all left to the police station and filed two missing people reports.

"So where these two girls were last seen." Said the officer.

Sophia answered him.

**Sophia's P.O.V**

"The last time we saw them was at the mall...they were running from a security guard..."

There was a long pause. I could tell my aunt and mom were mad but they cared more about finding them right now more then anything else.

"Okay well maybe we could convince the mall security to bring us the security taped from outside to see what might have happened. I'll be right back."

Everyone was quiet once he left. No one wanted to speak or think about anything. All I know is we were all worried all of our eyes red from crying. The officer came back.

"Okay well...you all might want to sit down for this."

He played the tape. I couldn't believe what we were seeing. It was...Ivanna and Gemma...getting hit...by a car. We couldn't make out the faces of the people in the car...But all I could see was the blood...all the blood surrounding my cousin and sister. I could see the pain they must have been feeling. I quickly turned away as the others...we just couldn't bear the sight of our two family members dying...right in front of our eyes. W-w-wee all just broke down...crying we couldn't take it anymore my mom and aunts were lying on the floor crying their eyes out while me and Rose struggled to stand on our own two feet.

"Please everyone try to calm down. I know there is no easy way to tell you this but under no circumstances is it possible for them to have survived the crash...I am terribly sorry. We will search out tonight for the body and anyone who might know anything."

I couldn't take it anymore my own sister and cousin...I can't imagine my life without them. I heard Rose try to talk.

"T-t-th-e l-last t-h-hing I-I di-d w-was s-scre-eam a-at th-em."

I can't believe it. We all just got up and left home we all needed a good nights rest.

**I made this one a little shorter than usual, because I only got two reviews for the 2****nd**** chapter of this story, but I got a few story alert emails. Thank you guys so much for all the support! I would really like this story to have at least 5 or 6 more people supporting this story, along with some more people reading my other story, Just Be Me. That one is based off of Logan, and it is almost done! **

**I would really appreciate it if you guys told some more people about this story; it would give me more motivation to write. **

**Please review and spread the news about these stories!:) **


	4. Starting a New Life

**You guys are really and truly awesome! I got 4 reviews in about 12 hours! I even got a new reviewer! *tear* **

**Anyways, since I am SOOO proud of you guys, I decided to update earlier. Plus I would have had to update anyway, I already got over three reviews. If you are reading Just Be Me, I will be updating that today, also. I have absolutely nothing today until about 3, so I will be updating, and creating a new story! If Carlos is your favorite BTR boy, then you will love this one. I hope you like this chapter. It's gonna be about 15 pages in Word, so I hope you guys like it! Please review! It makes my day!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Big Time Rush, or the OC's in this story. They go to their rightful owners.**

**:)**

**Gemma's P.O.V**

I can't believe what happened last night. I hope it was just a dream and I wake up in my room. I opened my eyes and OH MY GOD!

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Ivanna woke up as soon as I screamed.

"WHAT WHATS GOI...AHHHHHH!"

Suddenly the door burst open and the four bastards came running through. The blonde one spoke.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"THIS ROOM IS PINK!"

They all sighed in relief.

"Oh. I thought it was actually something important."

Ivanna spoke back.

"Hey this is important okay we don't do pink. If you guys are going to kidnap us at least have the decency to put us in a room we actually like."

"Oh yeah, like what, a jail cell?"

"Actually yea I prefer that WAY more than a pink girly room."

He rolled his eyes at Ivanna and left with the others. Damm I still can't make out their faces.

"HEY GUYS IM HUNGRY SO MAKE ME A SAMICH!"

"YEA ME TOO!"

One came back through the door the brown haired one.

"Okay guys what the heck is a samich?"

"Hello a sandwich. Gosh haven't you ever heard of one."

"Yea you dumb mo'fo."

"Okay first of all I'm NOT a "Mo'fo" second of all if you guys want you're "samiches" then behave and Ill bring them over in a while. Now here take your pain killers."

With that he left the room.

Ivanna**'s P.O.V**

Really what kind of idiots do they think we are?

"Wow they must think we're really stupid Ivanna"

I laughed she thinks just like me.

"I know right their dumb if they really think we forgot about the stupid sleeping pills. We will get them back for that."

"Hell yea you know it."

After a while I got an awesome idea.

"Hey Gemma can you see yet?"

"Yea a little I can make out most things now why?"

"Because when we hear them coming back we'll pretend to be asleep and see who the hell these dudes are."

"Oooo I like you're thinking cousin."

"I know I'm a genius...wait. THEIR COMING BACK HURRY UP FAKE SLEEP."

We both started to "sleep". And we were pretty good at faking it. After all we do love acting. They came back to check up on us. Then one spoke up.

"Wow I can't believe they actually fell for it again."

"I know I thought they'd learn from last time guess they forgot."

I opened my eyes to take a peak at who they were and I saw them...OH MY GOD THEYRE BIG TIME RUSH! Oh no I hope Gemma isn't looking she will freak out if she see's them.

"OH MY GOD!"

Too late. They all got freaked out when they heard her yell.

"ITS BIG TIME RUSH. YOU'RE BIG TIME RUSH. OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! AHHHH WE GOT KIDNAPPED BY BIG TIME RUSH!"

Then James lunged forward and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. Oh no bad idea last time she met her favorite band she fainted. Yup. There she goes; she's out cold with James just holding her and freaking out.

"You idiot put my cousin back on the bed dummy."

He listened to me and then said, "Ummm is she going to be okay?"

"Yea she always faints when she meets her favorite celebrities bad habit if you ask me. Then she'll never actually get a chance to meet them. Eh go figure. So anyways where's my samich."

"Wait first of all why weren't you two asleep you guys took the pills, second of all I said to behave and this isn't behaving and third of all..."

Kendall cut in. "Don't you know who we are?"

They all just looked at me stunned that Im not falling head over heels for them like Gemma.

"Well first of all were not stupid okay. We remember you bastards giving us the stupid sleeping pills last night. Nice welcoming present. Second of all if you knew me you'd know me and her are not the type to "Behave" And third of all yea I know who you are it's just I prefer being kidnapped by All-star Weekend..."

When I said that I kind of felt bad by seeing the looks on their faces,"Its not that I don't like you guys I do like your music I just like All-star Weekend a little more."

Once I said that they all seemed to get a bit happier. Weirdo boys. Carlos was the first to speak.

"Okay well then lets go to the kitchen and get you a samich." He said all smiles.

"Ha-ha okie dokie you know what. So far you're my favorite."

Logan answered back, "Hey I didn't want to give you the sleeping pills."

He said it like really meaningful so I believed him.

"Fine then you get favoritism too."

So we all three locked arms and walked to the kitchen like that. We left Kendall and James back in the room with Miry...Ha-ha sounds wrong :P

**Ivanna's P.O.V**

Once we got in the kitchen Carlos and Logan were helping find the stuff to make a samich. I wasn't going to be mean though I'm also going to make one for Miry...I just have to wait for her to wake up. Which if I remember from last time will be in about thirty minutes.

"So why don't you freak out on meeting us?" said Carlos.

"Well...because...okay fine I do like you guys..."

"YES!" I heard Logan whisper/shout.

"Ha-ha I heard you."

He started to blush. HE became like SUPER red ha-ha which made me laugh even more.

"Anyways I do like you guys and all but Im not the type to freak out about it like my cousin in the other room...Come to think of it HEY YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE RAPING MY COUSIN!"

Carlos and Logan started to crack up but James wasn't laughing he just shouted back.

"OH PLEASE CAN"T YOU AT LEAST BE A LITTLE MATURE!"

"FINE I WILL...WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT WHICH WILL BE I DON"T KNOW NEVER!"

HAha I could tell James was getting man but like I care man. He did after all kidnap us.

"Hey guys why did you actually take us?"

Logan cleared his throat, "Um..actually..erm.. I think we should wait for your cousin to wake up so we can tell both of you at the same time."

"Fine but your telling us as soon as she wakes up...now then where is the bathroom cuz I have to pee."

"Ha-ha just go down that hall way and turn to your left and its the third door on the right." said Carlos.

Damm big house.

"Okay thanks."

**James P.O.V**

Wow I can't believe she actually fainted from seeing us. Imagine how she will feel if she found out we took them to keep the paparazzi from finding out what we did...Well what I did.

"Hey when do you think she's going to wake up James?"

"I don't know we should probably ask Diana."

"Too late she went to the bathroom you'll have to wait." said Carlos as he walked in with Logan.

"So...Did you guys actually rape her?"

"SHUT UP CARLOS YOU KNOW WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Damm man calm down you knows I'm just playing."

"Anyways you guys when are we going to take them home?" asked Logan.

"We can't take them home. At least not for a long time."

"Why? THEIR SO NICE. Well Diana is. BUT IM PRETTY SURE GEMMA'S NICE TOO WHY CAN'T WE LET THEM GO?"

"YEA MAN IT'S NOT FAIR TO KEEP THEM HERE LIKE THAT HOW WOULD YOU FEEL!"

"Calm down Logan and Carlos. We will take them but not for a few years I think...Because if we take them now then they might go blabbing to the paparazzi or anyone else who might ruin our reputation."

**Ivanna's P.O.V**

I was walking back from the bathroom into the room where Miry was when I heard them arguing about something.

"Why? THEIR SO NICE! Well Ivanna is. BUT IM PRETTY SURE MIRY'S NICE TOO WHY CAN'T WE LET THEM GO!" I heard Logan shout.

And then Carlos shouted "YEA MAN ITS NOT FAIR TO KEEP THEM HERE LIKE THAT HOW WOULD YOU FEEL!"

"Calm down Logan and Carlos. We will take them but not for a few years I think...Because if we take them now then they might go blabbing to the paparazzi or anyone else who might ruin our reputation."

WHAT THE FUDGE!

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS ARE EFFIN JERKS! I HATE YOU ALL MAN WHAT THE FUDGE IS YOUR PROBLEM ALL YOU RETARDS ONLY EFFIN CARE ABOUT ARE YOUR STUPID REPUTATIONS! WELL GUESS WHAT FUDGE YOU! ALL OF YOU! YOU GUYS CAN ALL DIE AND BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I ran out of there as fast as I could. I don't know where I was going but it was a pretty big house. I ran from hallway to hallway. From room to room. I had so many mixed feelings right now. I felt mad, sad, angry, frustrated, and hurt. How could they...All they cared about was their stupid reputations. I ended up at a peaceful looking room. It was calm quiet and relaxing. It was so beautiful. It had plants, flowers and a water fountain. I took one look and I just started crying. I don't know why maybe from all the frustration or maybe it was all the serenity but I just cried and cried.

**Logan's P.O.V**

I wonder where she could be. We've been looking for her for 15 minutes. Not alot but it felt like forever.

"Wait! I hear something!" Carlos said interrupting my train of thought.

He took off running to the last door on the hallway. We were about to open it. But...we stopped...she was crying...like really crying. CRAP! Now I feel like crap. Man me and Carlos wanted to take them home already. We waited for a while before we opened the door. She was sitting on the corner crying holding her knees. And her head was down Carlos hesitated but I walked right up to her and just hugged her. She shuttered because she probably didn't hear us come in. But then she just turned around and hugged me. Her face was in my chest and she was crying I just held her. We stayed like that for a few minutes when she let go.

"I'm sorry Logan." She said wiping her tears.

"I didn't mean it. I don't want you guys to die...I-i-i was just mad. and frustrated."

"Its okay Ivanna don't worry..."

I stopped mid sentence. I saw her arms and it looked as if she was trying to cut herself.

"IVANNA! Why would you cut yourself?"

"I-I-I'm sorry. I tried to but it didnt work...and then I started feeling stupid so I stopped. SORRY!"

"Shh Ivanna it's okay just don't hurt yourself anymore. Please. I couldn't bear it. You're basically like my little sister."

"Awww thank you Logan and I'm sorry. I won't do it again...Sorry big brother."

The sound of her saying that made me so happy. I know I haven't even known her for long but she is like my sister. I wouldn't want it any other way.

Carlos cleared his throat. "Um guys come on lets go back."

"CARLOS!" Ivanna screamed and went to hug him.

"Ha-ha whoa what was that for?"

"Well because so far you two are the nicest here you guys are awesome...hey how long have I been gone?"

"Well now it'll be twenty minutes. Why?"

"SHOOT! We gotta go. It usually takes thirty minutes for Miry to wake up from fainting."

**Ivanna's P.O.V.**

We ran to the room where Miry was with five minutes to spare.

"Okay guys can you just go outside so that I can talk to Miry alone when she wakes up. Because I don't want her fainting again."

"Ha-ha okay then see you later." Said Carlos as he walked out with Logan.

I just sat in the bed and waited for Gemma to wake up. After what seemed like forever she finally did.

"Hello Diana. I had the weirdest dream." She said yawning and scratching her head.

"Oh really...What was it about?

"I dreamt that we got kidnapped by big time rush. And when I saw them I fainted. But while I was fainted in my dream, I heard two of them talking about me and you and saying how pretty we were. But I don't know who said what and about whom they said it."

"Oh wow...Well Im going to tell you something but don't freak out. That actually happened."

She looked at me with wide eyes as I explained to her what happened.

"OH MY GOD YOUR LYING I HAVE TO GO SEE THEM AND TALK TO THEM!"

"NO WAIT GEMMA! I heard James and Kendall talking about how we have to stay here for years. SO that we won't tell anyone that they took us and all they care about is their reputation."

" THOSE BASTARDS!"

"I know right but Carlos and Logan feel bad about it."

Then I had to explain to her about the whole crying and running away thing.

"Wow. AWW LOGAN"S YOUR BIG BROTHER!"

"Ha-ha I know right. Hey so what him and Carlos have been awesome. Its just James and Kendall who have been jerky. Anyhow you want to go get the sandwiches...WITHOUT freaking out and fainting over them."

"Well after what you told me how can I faint over them?"

SO we walked out the room but by the looks of it no one was home. We went to the kitchen and ate our sandwiches. Then we decided to go have a look around. We walked around for hours. Yup that's right we were lost.

"Were lost aren't we Ivanna."

"No were not...yea we are. DAMN!"

"Oh well lets just find a room and stay there for the night and maybe the guys will find us tomorrow."

"Alright then."

We opened like at least twenty doors until we found a bed room. It was awesome and big its probably the size of half a football field. It had like everything we loved. The walls were black with purple zebra stripes. On one side of the room there were things of Gir EVERYWHERE, even the TV was Gir shaped. There were also a few pictures of all-star weekend here and there. AND THE BED WAS GIR! Then on the other half was pictures of Big time rush and then just random things like a ice cream sandwich couch, the carpet was green cheetah spots, the TV was fish shaped, and the bed was a giant SAMICH! ha-ha

"I CALL THE GIR SIDE!"

"I CALL THE RANDOM SIDE!" she shouted back.

I looked through the drawers. First the one cover by Gir pictures had PURE GIR CLOTHING like everything bras (ha-ha), underwear (ha-ha), shorts, shirts, skirts, and hoodies. The second drawer covered by all-star weekend was clothes of them like the same things shorts, skirts, hoodies, and even underclothes! Then I ran to the closet and it was exactly my taste. More Gir clothes, all-star weekend clothes, AWSOME COLORFUL PANTS OF ALL KIND AND EVERY COLOR OF CONVERSE TOO, there were even shoes of Gir and all-star weekend. I ran back to the Gir drawer and got some PJ's. This was a black shirt with a picture of Gir holding a piggy saying. Tell me a story about giant flying piggies. And then the shorts were green with a picture of Gir's face on the side. I turned back to see Gemma's choice of PJ's and she was wearing a blue tank top with a picture of a pink cartoon owl and the pants were black the pictures of the Oel sleeping.

This was going to be a good night.

**Gemma's P.O.V.**

Wow. Last night seems like a dream. I can't believe that we got jacked by big Time Rush. AHHH. that's so awesome. hahaha. Well except that Ivanna told me how jerky Kendall and James were...but Whatever! As long as Logan and Carlos are being awesome that's cool with me. I woke up and I saw Ivanna watching Invader Zim on TV.

"Good Morning Ivanna!"

"Sup lazy head. Finally you wake up."

"Hey. Shut up all right I was tired."

"Whatever. At least you weren't the one running around the house."

"Your faults not mine so screw your face."

"Eww. I don't want you to screw my face you sicko!"

"Nasty pervert."

"You know you still love me."

"Whatever...I guess we should get dressed and try and find our way back."

"Yeah..I guess. Besides I'M HUNGRY!"

I got up and made the samich bed. Ha-ha. That's so awesome that I slept on a sandwich last night. He-he. I went to the closet and picked out grey skinnies with a black shirt that had a picture of Elmo on it saying hug me. I also got some red and black vans out. Wow. Everything looked so brand new in here. I turned and saw Diana. She was wearing black skinnies with purple stars on them. She was wearing a black shirt that had of Gir screaming cupcakes she also had on purple high top converse.

"Aww...Elmo...Lucky bastard."

"So what you have Gir on so quit complaining."

"I know."

So we left the room and started walking around. We ended up in alot of different rooms. There was a library, movie theatre, indoor basketball, bowling, and tennis, there was also a gaming room. I wanted to stay in there but NOOO Ivanna was way too hungry to play video games. That hoe. We kept walking when we finally saw Carlos which was just in time because my arm started to hurt all over again. I though it was just me but I saw Ivanna laying on the floor holding her stomach.

**Carlo's P.O.V.**

Oh man. We lost them. Yup. We went out for a while yesterday to get some food for the girls and us and when we got back they weren't in the rooms. But they didn't leave I know that for sure because they still had their shoes and sweaters back in the room. So we all split up to search for them. Just then I saw something moving up a head...ITS THE GIRLS AND THEIR LAYING ON THE FLOOR!

"OH MY GOD WHATS WRONG?"  
>I asked running up to them.<p>

"P-pain k-killers." Miry managed to make out.

"OH MY GOSH. Ok DONT WORRY I'LL CALL SOMEONE TO COME GET THEM FOR YOU."

"Please...hurry."

I quickly got out my phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Logan I found them in front of the indoor swimming pool on the third floor hurry and bring their pain medicine!"

"OH MY GOD I'M ON MY WAY!"

He hung up and I went to go sit next to them to try and comfort them. They were practically screaming for my help but I couldn't do anything but wait for Logan to get here. Finally like after twenty minutes the got here.

"What took so long Logan?"

"Sorry I couldn't find the pain medicine."

I helped sit up Gemma and gave her the medicine and water while Logan helped Ivanna with hers. Gemma got up but Ivanna still couldn't since she had rib fractures so Logan had to carry her out of there. We took them back to the living room. Just then James and Kendall came back.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

It seemed like I've been walking forever. Why did they have to leave. I was still searching until I got a text from Logan.

_**Logan: Hey man we got them already. We're in the living room right now.**_

_**Kendall: Alright man I'll be there in a few.**_

I walked back to the living room the same time James did and saw Gemma was sitting next to Carlos and she had her head on his shoulder. While Ivanna was laying down on the couch and her head was on Logan.

"Hey guys where were they?" I asked.

"I found them on the third floor next to in front of the swimming pool. They were on the floor screaming from pain. So I called Logan and told him to bring the pain killers and he helped me bring them back." said Carlos.

"Oh okay."

"Well now that we are all together...wait where did you guys get those clothes?"

"Huh?...Oh well yesterday we walked around for like hours because we got lost."

"Yeah all thanks to Ivanna."

"Shut up Gemma Im telling a story here."

Gemma playfully rolled her eyes.

"So yea we got lost so we decided to find a room. We opened like twenty doors before we found a black room with purple zebra stripes on the walls. And we got the clothes from the closet so yea."

"WHAT? YOU GUYS WERNET SUPPOSE TO SEE THAT ROOM YET IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE!"

"Oh...well not our fault you guys have a humongous casa." said Gemma.

"Well anyways since we are all together we should probably talk about what's going to happen." said James.

Once he said that everyone turned to look at what he had to say.

**Ivanna's P.O.V**

"Well anyways since we are all together we should probably talk about what's going to happen." said James.

We all turned to face him to see what he was going to say.

"But we all have to agree that no matter what is said there will be no arguing or fighting about anything. Understood?"

We all shook our heads yes.

"Okay. Well like Ivanna heard yesterday you two will be staying here for quite sometime so that this does not end up on the news that I crashed somebody."

I was about to start arguing but it's as if Logan understood because he tapped my shoulder and shook his head no.

"But that does not mean we will be treating you two how kidnapped are treated. The room you two slept in tonight will be your room for the time being. Any questions?"

I spoke up, "Yeah. Can we at least call our parents and tell them what's going on?"

I hoped they would understand and say yes.

Kendall shook his head, "Sorry, but no. No person besides us here in this room is allowed to know about this. There will be no contacting with any relatives no matter what."

That would be the hardest part for me. Not being able to talk to my family was going to kill me.

"Second of all," James started up again, "we have gotten your phones and disposed of them."

"OH HELL NO! YOU DID NOT!"

"No arguing Ivanna."

"NO ARGUING. MAN MY PHONE IS MY LIFE YOU CAN NOT TAKE THAT FROM ME!"

"Calm down Ivanna its okay. We bought you two brand new phones with all of our contacts and also we got them to install a gps for this house so that you two won't be getting lost."

...Damn them. Even though I loved my phone these bastards still got me a pretty dam good phone.

"Okay then. One more question. Can we eat now?"

"Fine."

**Kendall's P.O.V**

We all got up to eat. Carlos helped Gemma while Logan carried Ivanna to the kitchen...WHAT THE HELL!

"Ummm. Logan?''

"Yea."

"Why are you carrying Ivanna?"

"Because it hurts me to walk duh...Why jealous are we Kendall?"

I turned red. I know I did. I could feel the blush staring to fill my face. I tried hiding it with my hair.

"N-no."

"Awe look Kendall. You're blushing. Awww. You don't need to hide it from me." She said smiling a flirty smile.

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!"

"Whatever Kendy."

What the... Kendy? Weird. Whatever Ima shut up now before I say something more stupid. We walked into the kitchen and Carlos made eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Uhhh...yea guys I don't eat pig." said Diana.

"WHAT?"

WE all said simultaneously. Even Gemma said it. Wow. And she's her cousin.

"Oh. Don't act surprised Gemma. You know I only eat chicken. And beef BUT only once in a while."

"You know what Ivanna? No I didn't I only knew you ate fish."

"Whatever."

So Ivanna gave the bacon to Gemma. Once we finished eating Gemma asked if we could go play video games. So we all went to the gaming room. When we got there Gemma and Carlos started playing dance dance revolution since she couldn't hold a game control. And Diana, Logan, James, and I star playing Modern Warfare. And might I add she was kicking our butts.

**Miry' P.O.V**

Oh yea I was winning Carlos at Dance Dance Revolution. hahaha Im awesome. Out of nowhere Carlos started pushing me.

"Hey cheater." I said pushing him back.

We kept pushing each other through the entire game.

"Ha loser and I still won." I said while sticking my tongue out at him.

"Man you were supposes to let me win."

"Ha-ha. So you're calling yourself a girl. Since guys let girls win."

"...Um never mind...I let you win."

"Sure. Bob. Sure"

We got tired after a few more rounds so we sat down to watch them play Modern Warfare. Ivanna man. She was kicking butts.

"Woo whoo. Go Ivanna shoot 'em."

"HA-HA. Die suckers."

Yup she won the battle.

"Hahaha you guys suck. I won. I won. YAY!"

"Nu uh we let you win." They all said simultaneously.

We all just looked at each other and started laughing. After a while I got serious and they all stopped to look at me.

"What's wrong cuz?"

"Well if we have to stay here and not contact anyone. How are we going to go outside?"

I looked around and waited for some one to answer me.

"Well?"

Carlos spoke up.

"Okay then if you two want to go outside. Here's the deal. James tells them."

"The deal is tomorrow some dress up or make up ladies are going to come and change both of your appearances. They will also tell you all the information about your new selves. Basically still same personality. But with new looks and family info. Then you two will be able to go outside and stuff. But you guys will have to attend a private school."

"Fine. But the private school cannot be an all girls private school. Deal?"

James though about it for a minute but he finally agreed.

"Whoa. whoa. whoa. whoa...whoa." Said Ivanna, "Another thing is I can not look girly."

"Don't worry guys. You won't."

So after that little conversation, we went back to playing video games until we all knocked out on the couch.

**Diana's P.O.V**

We woke up in the game room to the door bell ringing. We all got up and Logan answered the door. A bunch of chicks came through the door. One took me to the room where Gemma and I were first placed. and the other to Gemma to who knows where.

"Uh...Bye guys?"

They all waved by while I was taken by that weirdo chick.

"Hello Ivanna. My name is Helga. I will be taking care of everything for you. When I'm finished with you no one will even recognize you."

She started to wash my hair. While two other chicks started to do my nails on my hands and feet, and another one was waxing my face. While all this was happening saw a lady with a bunch of wardrobe staring to pick out my clothes.

"OW!"

I yelled. The waxing was hurting like hell. I was in there for like three hours. Before I finally saw myself. I went to the mirror and saw I now had dark red hair and greenish eyes. I also had eyeliner on top and my eyebrows were fixed.

"Wow." I actually liked how I looked.

The other girls started leaving but Helga stayed.

"Now then Diana. Your new name is going to be Amy Henderson. Logan has agreed to be your "brother" throughout everything. The story is you missed your big brother so much that you wanted to see him. So your parents agreed to let you stay with him here."

"Okay?"

Well this is weird. Whatever though so now I'm Logan's little sister...meh, I already was. I thanked Helga for everything and she opened the door the same time the other lady did and they said presenting Sandy and Amy.

**Gemma's P.O.V**

Once Logan answered the door a lot of ladies came in. One took Ivanna to the room we were placed in the first day and I was taken to the room next to her.

"Hello my name is Olga."

"Um..Hi?"

Olga placed me at a chair and started doing my nails, a different lady was cleaning my hair, while a different chick did my face. It took three hours before I saw myself. And what I saw I liked.

In the mirror I saw a totally different person. I had blonde hair with a part of it pink. I hate pink...but this actually looked good on me. I also had eyeliner on for the first time and I liked it. I also had blue contacts on. I ran to Olga and gave her a hug. For the first time I actually saw myself as someone pretty.

"Okay Gemma. You're new name is going to be Sandy Beltran. You're "cousin" is going to be Carlos Pena. The story is that Logan's "sister Amy" who is Ivanna is going to stay with Logan. You two are the best of friends so you decide to come along so you can also see you're cousin got it?" Olga told me.

"Yea. Thanks again Olga."

She walked to the door and opened it the same time the other lady did and they both said "Presenting Sandy and Amy."

We waited for the guys to say something but none spoke. After a while Ivanna said "Uh, guys...what do you think?"

**Hope you guys liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Sorry Guys, Not a Chapter

**Hey guys, you are probably wondering why I haven't updated in over a month, but that is because something really upsetting happened involving my family and friends. I won't be having the time to write for a long time, for either of my stories; l will, however, be able to read fanfics. I will tell you what happened in a PM if you are curious, but just not on a document. **

**Again, I am really sorry for the inconvenience. If you want me to read your fics, I will leave reviews after I read them, I will also read any fics that you want me to read.**

**I can still keep in touch with you guys, I may also be able to update if they are really short. I hope to update as soon as possible!**

**Check out these fics!**

**LOGAN FANS:**

**If We Were As Deep as the Sea~ thatsoceline**

**One is Good, But 4 is Better~ Spearose**

**Weak~ justjay**

**Fix Me~ kjd513kjd**

**No Way Out~ Fish Stick Friday**

**KENDALL FANS:**

**Bittersweet~ surfergal23**

**Forbidden Love~ jacbow12**

**The Girl~ Rockport268  
>Angel's Cry~ Bigtimebitch<br>**

**JAMES FANS:**

**Round and Round~ fabulous36  
>Better on the other Side~ Bigtimebitch<br>Slowly Getting Cured~ James Maslow is Mine  
>Life is a Jungle Gym~ IcePrincess013<strong>

**CARLOS FANS:**

**Falling Into Your Sunshine~ ComplicatedxAndxStunning**

**Juicy~ justjay**

**My New Life~ CarlitosLuver15**

**Helmet~ I Love Carlos Pena Jr**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ivanna's P.O.V.**

Wow. Gemma looked so pretty like a brunette. He he. Well anyways we waited for them to answer until Logan spoke up.

"Wow. You look so pretty."

"Yea. You both look so nice like that. It's not like you two weren't pretty before, but like whoa." said Carlos.

Lol. Aww their being so nice. Well at least Logan and Carlos had the guts to say something to us.

"Thanks." We both said simultaneously.

After that me and Gemma just started talking to each other.

"OH MY GOD GEMMA PINK?"

"Yea I know. But hey it looks good doesn't it." She said while posing.

"Haha. Yea pink looks nice on you cuz."

"Cuz? OH YEAH. Guess what Carlos is going to be my pretend cousin!"

"OH MY GOD NO WAY! AWESOME. Logan's going to be my brother."

"Awww. Like we didn't know that already."

"Ha-ha I know right...wait...I don't want to give up my name." I said.

I didn't want to leave my name because if I'm not going to be talking to my family then I at least want my birth name.

"Yea. Well I don't care about not being called Luz because I HATE that name. Like no lie. BUt I don't want to give up my middle name ."

"Wait," said James ," I have an idea. Your names will be Amy Diana Henderson and Sandy Mireya Beltran. And we'll just be calling you guys by your "middle" name so that we won't be getting confused. And if they ask us why we'll just say we are ALL use to calling you guys from your middle names."

"Okie dokie."

"Okay. Now then you two will be attending Beverly's Co-Ed private school.(I made up this name.) Yes there will be uniforms and you guys will start Tuesda. So we will be going to get your school supplies."

James handed me the paper with the list.

**Beverley Co-Ed Private School**

Hello and welcome students to Beverley High. I am your principal . For school you will be required to wear a white blouse and plaid black and green skirts for girls. And boys will be required to wear a white collar shirt with black pants. For every class it is mandatory to bring your books everyday.

Supplies:

7 notebooks-One for each class

4 black and blue pens

2 red pens

1 Binder

Loose leaf paper- MUST BE COLLEGE RULED

Any skipping or violating school rules you will be expelled on the spot. I will go over the school rules with you tomarrow.

Sincerley.

_Jacob Cornelius_

Damm I don't want to go to school already. I mean come on we are in pain after all.

**Ivanna's P.O.V**

"Guys...but...we're still in our casts I mean COME ONE. We can't go to school like this besides there are like only two more months left of school. Why don't we just start next year?"

James spoke up, "We had a deal. If you guys don't go to school now then you two are not allowed to go outside."

"But we can't walk around in our casts. And plus you know we start screaming if we don't get the pain meds in time."

"They have a point James.", said Carlos.

"No ifs ands or butts. You two will be going to school, and it's final. We will get your supplies tomorrow. Now, end of discussion." Replied Kendall as he and James left from the room.

Gemma and I just went and sat down on the couch watching TV. We were mad. Not just that we have to get to school. I mean come on I don't care. But I don't want to be in the middle of class screaming my head of because my hand hurts like hell. I saw Gemma's face and I could tell she was mad. She was practically red. Hey I would be mad too. She does have broken ribs.

"This is bull-crap. I don't want to go to school with broken ribs."

"I know. GOSH DAMMIT!"

"Hey. Don't you think I want to get out of here just as much as you do?"

**A.N.~ Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update, but I have been really busy with my music. I am going to be auditioning for the Youth Orchestra of Fresno on the 28****th****, so I have been practicing. Plus, I got back from music camp to weeks ago, and that was a blast! I made a friend who likes BTR too, and that made me happy. But I found out I will be going out of town the day before, of and after the BTR concert in Fresno, and they are performing 15 minutes away from where I live. I was sad when I found out that. But, enough about me! Thanks for reading! Please please review, subscribe and tell your friends! Thanks! Sorry about how short it is. I hopefully will be updating next Saturday, or this Thursday.:)**


	7. Chapter 6 Sneaking Out

**Logan's P.O.V.**

"I know. GOSH DANGIT!"

"Hey. Don't you think I want to get out of here just as much as you do." I heard them saying. Man I feel bad.

"Hey Logan, I don't like this." Carlos leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I know Carlos. I feel bad..." I responded, my head filling with guilt, I looked down to my feet.

"HEY I KNOW!"

"What?"

"I say we take them out to get Yogurt Land or something. You know."

"But what about James and Kendall?"

"We'll just say that you and I are going out for a while."

"Well that will work but...What about the girls? How do we get them out?"

"I don't know well just say that they were playing in the game room."

"OH yea huh...but wait."

"STOP SAYING BUT WAIT!"

"What if the guys go to check up on them?"

"I don't think they will say anything. I mean come on they are ALWAYS getting lost in here."

"...B"

"BEFORE you say but wait what about the gps in their cell phones. We'll tell them to leave the phones on the couches so that the guys won't suspect anything."

"Okay... I'm in."

We high fived and went to go tell the girls. They were so happy. After we told the other guys we were heading out, we all went to the car, and I sped out of there as fast as I could so that James or Kendall won't stop us. This is gonna be a good night.

**Ivanna's P.O.V.**

As we were driving down the road Gemma and I were getting so excited just to see the outside world again after so long. Well, I know it's been a couple of days but that doesn't matter. I love being outside...I'm a nature person on the inside anyways.

"Wow...Everything looks way better than I remember."

"I know what you mean cuz." said Gemma.

"I can't believe we are actually going to get away with it without James or Kendall finding out."

"Shh...You're gonna jinx It." said Logan.

"Anyways...girls, where do you guys want to go?" said Carlos exaggerating the 'girls' part.

"Didn't you guys say we were going to get yogurt from Yogurtland?" I said reminding them why we went in the first place.

"Oh yea..." They both said simultaneously...eh boys.

We pulled up to the mall...The same mall where the accident happened.

"...Guys." said Gemma. "Is this where...you know..." She couldn't finish.

I could tell why. On the street there was a fading shade of red...And alot of it.

"...yeah.." Said Carlos with the sound of guilt in his voice.

We all stayed quiet after we passed. Maybe because we didn't know what to say...Or maybe because it was just to hard of a subject to talk about. Anyways we stayed quiet until we pulled up to the mall. We went inside and we each got a bowl of yogurt. Mine, of course, more toppings then the actual yogurt. What can I say I loves me my sweets. We walked around and I was actually surprised no one came up to us to bother or something. Logan even bout me a silver heart necklace that had engraved Logan's Little sister on it. Awww, it was so adorable.

"Hey. So are you two hungry?" asked Logan.

"YES!" We both screamed.

We went to the food court and got some pizza and Chinese food. While eating someone tapped my shoulder."

"Excuse me miss. Is this yours?" She said holding out a bag. I didn't see her face but I saw the little bag which had my necklace.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Thanks." I said as I looked up.

"Your welcome."

I sat there. Frozen. My mom. She didn't even recognize me. I saw Gemma's face as she was surprised to. Because with my mom was her mother and sister.

"I just miss her so much." She said her voice cracking.

I stood up and walked over to her. Her back was to me. I need to tell her I'm okay. I stuck my hand out and reached over to tap her shoulder.

**Logan's P.O.V**

I saw as Ivanna and Gemma were surprised. I'm guessing they were their family. I watched as Ivanna stuck out her hand to tap her mom's shoulder. I turned to Carlos, a worried expression on my face. I could tell he was nervous too. She was just about to tap her when she retreated her arm and stood there holding her hand to her chest. The family walked away I stood up and hugged her. Judging by her face, I knew she was going to cry. I turned to see Carlos hugging Gemma because she was getting tears in her eyes.

**James's P.O.V.**

I was in the kitchen eating a samich...OH NO...THE GIRLS VOCABULARY HAS GOTTEN TO ME! I slapped the back of my head, hoping to get the word out of my head, never wanting to say it again. I felt weird. As I was basically arguing at them through my mind Kendall came in.

"Hey James. Have you seen the girls?"

"Didn't Logan and Carlos say that they were in the game room?"

"Yea but I went over to check and they weren't there. Plus their cell phones were on the couch."

"Maybe there lost again. We'll just wait for Carlos and Logan to get back so that they can look for them."

"Yeah. Alright. So you want to watch the game?"

"Sure."

We stood up and walked over to the living room. We sat down on the couch and Kendall turned on the TV.

_"This just in! Today Carlos Pena and Logan Henderson from the hit band and popular TV show Big Time Rush were spotted in the food court hugging two girls. Could they be their new girlfriends? We don't know yet but we will be going to them live to speak to them in a few minutes. Stay tuned. Don't go anywhere."_

"What the?" We both screamed. I flipped off the television, slipping into a pair of beach style sandals, tossing my keys to Kendall.

We ran to the garage and took my car. We were going way over the 30 mph speed limit. But we had to go now before anything bad happened. But that didn't work for us. Kendall missed a turn, and we had to do a U-turn. There was a light pole on the side of the road, I noticed, l guess Kendall noticed too, for he lost control of the wheel, sending us spinning towards the light pole, impaling the roof of the car, causing the airbags to go off, after all of the windows in the car shattered on the pole's impact on the car. I felt shards of glass enter my body from various directions, causing me to scream in pain. I could only hear sirens, my own screams, and the moans of pain that were coming from my best friend. Black spots invaded my vision as I fainted from the horrifying pain.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this; it was fun for me to write (except for the last part.); I hope it was fun for you to read! I auditioned for the YOOF today, so nerve wracking! I had one of the best cellists in the world in the room with me (Dr. Lowenheim), and he was so funny, but he knew both of the pieces I played, and I was grinning at me like a fool the entire time humming how it went. But I get my results in about a week. Sorry for the cliff-hanger! Please review!**


	8. End

Hey guys, I am really sorry that I haven't been updating either of my stories, except for that one-shot a while ago. I am aware that I left "Kidnapped by Big Time Rush" on a cliff hanger, but I have a few good reasons.  
>One, I got surgery on my hand in late November, and wasn't able to use my computer for about a month. Two, about a week after I was able to get back onto my computer, it broke and I had to wait until about the 30th of December. I know I should have updated this before, but I have had finals. I also had a few concerts to perform in and tons of homework. Again, I am super sorry. I lost all the files and information on all my stories, including all my ideas for Kidnapped. I will still be updating "Just Be Me," I had it all written down before I lost my laptop.<br>If any of you would like to take over Kidnapped, I would be happy to tell you what I had planned, in case you wanted to take it how I had planned. I will try to update Just Be Me as soon as I can. I am also starting a new story. I will update it probably once, maybe twice a week. It will start as an OC/Logan, then after a while it will be slash, depending on the readers' votes.  
>I hope you understand. I think I'm gonna update Just Be Me Now, so reply! Thank you!<p> 


End file.
